Pearls of Freedom
by Krissy4
Summary: [CATS] A story about Rumpelteazer's life and how she became Jellicle.
1. Valjean

Disclaimers: I do not own CATS or a cat for that matter. CATS is owned by RUG (Really Useful Groups) Although I do own Mitcha, Aconite, and Jellybean. I do believe that is it; now on with the story.

* * *

A small calico kitten crouched down so that she was closer to the ground. She pulled the piece of black material around her, ensuring that she wouldn't be seen. She opened the small sock she was carrying with her; everything was still there. She made her way across the street and began to causally walk through the over grown field. She shouldn't come across anyone, maybe a rat or a mouse, but no one else. She saw two big brown eyes staring at her. She arched her back and hissed at the stranger. She smelled the air to see if she could identify them only to roll her eyes. She pushed down the broken piece of a mirror and continued on her way.  
  
_'Scared by my own reflection, I'm glad that none of the guys were around to see that.'_ She thought to herself. She stopped for a moment and went back to the mirror to look at reflection. She sighed deeply as she saw herself; her fur was matter and needed cleaning. She looked at what bit of her fur that she could see from beneath her cloak. Orange and black was lined across her white fur in thin stripes, leaving a white strip on her back and her stomach. Okay so maybe she wasn't a calico, she was a tabby and a calico mixed together; a tablico as she liked to call it.  
  
The tablico ran through the rest of the field and marched up a hill; trying to look dignified. She passed to burly toms in black cloaks as she entered the building on top of the hill. She made the familiar way down the dimly lit hallways to the Master Room. It was well named considering that's where their master always was. She raised her paw and knocked on the door and waited outside on the heavy door until she heard him beckon her.  
  
"Ah, Valjean" He smiled as she came in, slightly shuddering at her 'name'. "Back so soon?"  
  
"I'm done sir." She said as she placed her sock on the floor. The tom cocked his head to the side, causing some dust to fall down off of it. He stretched out his red body and began to walk over to her.  
  
"Already? You never cease to surprise me Valjean; and please, call me Macavity." He told her as he grinned. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to have that promotion? Your life could be better."  
  
"Macavity, if I go any higher I'll be in to catnappers and assassins. You know I refuse to kill or steal... cats." She reminded him as she shook her head politely.  
  
"Why do I put up with you then?" He asked her exasperatedly.  
  
"Because I'm your best thief and the best one at breaking your prisoner's spirits with out causing any bodily harm" She told him with a smile.  
  
"You're right," He said as he picked up her bag and emptied it onto the floor. He pushed a few things aside to better view of the objects. "Everything's here. Wonderful job Valjean" He said as he kissed her forehead. "I do believe that you grabbed this for yourself," he growled as he picked up a piece of yarn.  
  
"Yes sir, my tie on my cloak snapped during the raid so I grabbed it to replace it. I hope you don't mind." She said sheepishly, knowing that he did not tend to like his workers using his time for themselves.  
  
"I supposed not," he pondered as he handed it to her. "Only since you were honest about it" he added as he spotted the broken fastening around her neck.  
  
"Thank you sir," Valjean said as she graciously took the yarn from him.  
  
"Speak nothing of it. Now go down to cell block B, there's a new guest down there who I want you to break." Macavity said in a commanding voice.  
  
Valjean nodded as she left the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the cells as she fixed her tie. She signaled the guard on duty to take his relieve as she took her place. She walked up to the nearest cell and stood up to see inside.  
  
"Mitcha," She whispered as the prisoner turned around. The insider's eyes immediately seemed relieved as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey Valjean" The queen purred, "You babysitting us again."  
  
"Yeah," She nodded. "Mac told me that we have a new guest, know anything about it?"  
  
"She's two blocks down on my wall" Mitcha told her as she jerked her head in the direction. "She's taking it pretty hard, just stopped crying a half hour ago."  
  
"That's horrible. Is she a kitten?" Valjean asked as she felt her heart breaking.  
  
"From what I could tell, she's older then you though. Probably by four months. Although you're not much of a kitten anymore now are you?" Mitch pointed out in her smoky voice.  
  
"I suppose not," Valjean said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Starting to get those queen urges aren't you? Needing a tom to fix them. Who is it Val, Aconite? I saw them way you just looked at him when you told him that he was done for the night."  
  
"Shut up," Valjean said as she lightly pushed her friend through the bars. "Now I'm not going to feed you." She teased.  
  
"No, anything but that," Mitcha cried dramatically making her guard laugh as her door opened.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Valjean asked as she set down the bowl of food.  
  
"Go crazy and senile," Mitcha told her before she got a shocked expressing from her friend. "Oh, that's right. It's too late."  
  
"I'll see you later" she told her before shutting the door. She handed out food to the other four blocks and came to a stop in front of her last one; the one with the new queen inside. She carefully pushed it open, not wanting to frighten her. It was a scary enough place as it was.  
  
"Hi," Valjean said quietly as she stepped inside. She saw a gold and black queen lying on the floor. The queen noticed her and began to hiss and swipe at her.  
  
"Take it easy, I'm just here to give you something to eat," She told the scared queen as she set the bowl of food on the floor. The queen eyed the food and guard carefully. "It's not like its poisoned or anything." Valjean piece up a piece of the food off the plate and ate it. "It's fine if you like tuna." The queen kept giving her a death glare.  
  
"So where are you from?" Valjean asked trying to see if she could get the queen to speak. "Is this you're first time here? What am I doing, of course it is, I would have recognized you if it wasn't. Do you have a name or something?" Valjean sighed as the queen remained silent. "Well, I'm just outside your door if you feel like talking."

* * *

Valjean sat back down outside the door three days later. Every night she tried to get the queen to talk to her but she was still being stubborn. At least she was eating the food now. And she stopped crying, but now sat in silence.  
  
"Pssst, Valjean." She heard somebody whisper. She looked up and saw a paw sticking out through the bars of the door across from her. She slowly got up and walked over.  
  
"What is it Jellybean?" She asked as she peered in and saw the orange spotted queen.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" She asked as her eyes grew big; starting to plead with the queen already.  
  
"Depends," She said sternly with a smile.  
  
"Sing. I can't sleep. So I was hoping that you could sing the lullaby I taught you, the one my mom used to sing." The small queen pleaded as Valjean nodded. She gently opened the door as Jellybean curled up to her.  
  
"You owe me" Valjean reminded her as the kitten nodded. "You have to sing the first line."  
  
"Midnight, not a sound from the pavement" Jellybean sang quietly before looking up at Valjean.  
  
"Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet; and the wind begins to moan" Valjean sang sweetly as she stroked the queen's head; causing her to drifted off. She gently rested her on the bed she was given before resuming her post.  
  
"...Demeter" A soft voice came.  
  
"What," Valjean asked as she looked around for an intruder.  
  
"My name, it's Demeter." Valjean rose and looked through the bars of the door and saw the queen, Demeter, looking right at her. She allowed her self in as sat down across from the queen.  
  
"Hi Demeter," She said politely. "I'm... well, I actually don't know who I am. Everybody here calls me Valjean though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Demeter asked as she became puzzled.  
  
"When we come here, we loose our identity. We're given a new name as a sign as a new life. Macavity keeps all of our names on file though and when he retires us; we get our old name back. So he decided to call me Valjean; after the thief from 'Les Miserables'." Valjean explained as Demeter nodded. "So where did you come from?"  
  
"The Jellicle Junkyard. That's where I grew up. All my friends are there too, and my older sister, Bombalurina. She's a major flirt. We're... all pretty close together in the junkyard. If something happens to someone from there, it's like it affects us all. Even if it's someone we didn't get to know very well. We all just get concerned. We usually stay inside the Junkyard though. We don't mind; it's awesome for hide-and-seek. And we have these balls every year. We dance and sing and tell stories and one of us gets sent to the Heavyside Lair to be reborn." Demeter explained, growing more and more excited by the word.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Valjean said enviously.  
  
"It is; that's why I miss it so much." Demeter said as he voice dropped. "What about you?"  
  
"My mom dropped me off here when I was little; about three months I do believe. She said that she knew I'd be better off here then I'd ever be with her. I'm not sure if she's right or wrong yet." Valjean added with a little laugh. "So, I began training. We all learn defense when we start. Then we get trained in what ever fields we're assigned to. I'm the best in my fields so far. Although Macavity wants me to become an assassin, I won't do it though. I won't even kill a mouse. Nobody deserves to be killed, unless it's at the hands of The Everlasting Cat." She added with a look skywards. "So, a year later and here I am."  
  
"Ever think of running away?" Demeter asked.  
  
"All the time, but the cons always outweighs the pros; and Macavity's the con. He personally hunts down his runaways; kills them; and feeds it to Pollicles."  
  
"That's awful." Demeter breathed before a silence fell over them. "What will he do to me?"  
  
Valjean sighed as she looked at the ground. "Most likely he'll use you for pleasure, especially if you're sill innocent. That's what he likes in a queen." She looked up and saw the tears in Demeter's eyes. "It'll be okay, he'll use you once or twice and then you're set free. The most harm that you'll get is a few bruises from when he slaps you but nothing permanent. It'll clear up in time. Are you scared?" She asked quietly.

* * *

Demeter nodded her head as Valjean brought her into a hug and comforted her as best as she could. A plan began to form in her head that she already began to regret.  
  
"Come in," Macavity's voice rang through the door. Valjean eased it open and slipped inside with her bag. The routine began; Macavity overlooking the new items, brought up the promotion; Valjean turned it down, and received a kiss on her forehead from her boss.  
  
"Any luck with the Jellicle?" Macavity asked as he twiddled the golden chain between his claws.  
  
"Yes Sir, she's terrified. She told me so last night." She reported as she pursed her lips together.  
  
"Wonderful, I'm so glad that I can trust you to never let me down." Macavity said with a bit of a purr to his voice.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could make a deal with you." Valjean asked as Macavity turned around.  
  
"I suppose you may try," He said as he resumed his perch on the seat of the armchair. "What is the deal you wish to make?"  
  
"Me for Demeter" Valjean said quickly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What?" Macavity roared as he bolted up.  
  
"Sir, she's terrified. Where she grew up she was sheltered and now she's here and down right petrified. The way I see it, my spirit's already broken from working for you for so long." Valjean debated. "Send her back to the Junkyard as a warning to the Jellicles. Scare them by using her."  
  
Macavity jumped down and began to circle his employee; giving her a look over. He removed her cloak and checked her once more.  
  
"Aconite," he called as the black cat appeared in the doorway. "Go to cell block B, release the Jellicle. Bring her down to the road and give her directions to Main Street. I do believe that she can find her way back home from there." Macavity told him. "Now!"  
  
"Thank you sir," Valjean said as she bowed to him and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Valjean?" Macavity asked as he began to advance on her. "I kept my end of the bargain, now it's time to keep yours."  
  
Valjean limped her way down the hall and signaled the current guard to leave. Once he was out of view she collapsed on the ground. She tried to breath but she was in too much pain from her 'meeting' with her boss.  
  
"You okay," Mitcha asked as she peered through the bars.  
  
"Demeter still here," Valjean asked weakly as she rolled over.  
  
"They took her away about an hour ago, do you know why?" Mitcha asked.  
  
"They freed her; my request. I made a deal with Macavity." She explained.  
  
"You didn't give him your.... You know."  
  
Valjean rolled back on her stomach as she heard her friend gasp. "Valjean!" She scolded.  
  
"I'm in enough pain as it is Mitcha," She grumbled into the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Jellybean asked as she peeked through her bars.  
  
"Valjean gave herself to Macavity!" Mitcha told her as the other queens peeked out.  
  
They all began criticize her on her decision as she tried to tell them her point, although it couldn't be heard over them queen's hisses.

* * *

Valjean rested in the hall; she just got back from her latest encounter with Macavity. The queens stopped criticizing her once she was able to get her side across. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Aconite turned the corner as Valjean stood up.  
  
"Boss wants you." He told her.  
  
"I was just with him a few minutes ago." She told him bewildered.  
  
"So, he wants you now." He said as he took post. Valjean quietly walked down the hall, worried about what will happen to her. She knocked and walked in. He was sitting in his armchair, holding a box in his lap.  
  
"Ah, Valjean, how are you?" He purred.  
  
"I'm fine. Did you want another go Macavity?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"No, I did want to give you something though." He said as he approached her with the box. He opened it revealing a Woolworth pearl bracelet.  
  
"What's that?" She asked as she peered at it.  
  
"Your freedom" He said as he removed her cloak and attached it around her neck. "I decided to retire you. This was no place for a kitten for to grow up. I figured that you need to see if the stories that you've been hearing from my guests are all they were cracked up to be. If you decided that it isn't what you thought it would be. Then feel free to return your collar and resume your original post."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief and she touched the pearls. He looked down at her before kissing her forehead. "Rumpelteazer."

* * *

A/N: Well there it is; the first chapter to my first CATS fic... ever. There are four more chapters and they're about the same length as this one. So what did you think? I'd love to know and I'm sure that you know how to let me know.


	2. Mungojerrie

* * *

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Chapter 2: Mungojerrie

* * *

She moved her paw over her head one last time before going back to the pond to see the end result. She smiled in pride as she looked at her reflection. The pearls no longer looked out of place on her fur. She gave it the first proper cleaning in almost a year. It was now shining and well groomed and complemented her pearls rather well.  
  
"Well, that was an hour well spent," She told her self as she continued to walk around the park. She looked around curiously, humans were everywhere. She wasn't used to being around them; they were usually out of the house when she was making her rounds. She felt herself walk into something; she looked up and saw herself face to face with a rather large goose. The goose quacked at her while she meowed back. It quacked one more time, this time fiercer and spread out his wings in a rather threatening way. Rumpelteazer quickly turned around and ran as the goose followed. She jumped on to the closest tree branch she could find as the goose closed in. She heard several hisses; that surely didn't come from her self. She looked down and saw a cat chasing the goose off.  
  
"He sure did scare you good Mungojerrie," the cat laughed. "I never seen you run so fast in my life."  
  
"I'm not Mungojerrie," Rumpelteazer said as she jumped down from her branch. "I'm not even a tom."  
  
"Oh," the cat, which she now could see was a silver tabby, was taken rather aback. "Terribly sorry about that then. You do look a lot like him though. I don't believe that you're his sister, although you could easily pass for it. Who's you mother?"  
  
"She was an orange tabby" She told him softly, trying to go against her usual instincts to attack. _'You don't work for Macavity anymore'_ she mentally reminded herself.  
  
"Ah, I see. Then no, my friend's mother is a calico. I'm Munkustrap," he introduced as he offered his paw.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get that; Monkey's Trap?" She asked, knowing that she was making a fool of herself.  
  
"Munkustrap" He repeated for her, slower this time.  
  
"Rumpelteazer" she purred as she shook his paw.  
  
"I don't believe that I've seen you around here before Rumpelteazer, are you new?" He asked.  
  
"I suppose that you could say that," she nodded.  
  
"Do you have anywhere's to stay" Munkustrap asked her as her face dropped in realization. "Would you like to come with me then?"  
  
"Depends. Where to," Rumpelteazer asked, as she cocked her head to the side much like Macavity would always do.  
  
"The Jellicle Junkyard" the tabby said as her eyes light up. "If you wish you may meet Old Deuteronomy and join."  
  
"I'd love to Munkustrap" she breathed. He began to walk off, beckoning her to follow. He led her out of the park and down a few blocks; she began to notice that he was a rather handsome looking cat. He ushered her across the street and in to the junkyard. It wasn't as splendid looking as she thought that it would be though. She looked down at her pearls reminding herself that if it wasn't right; she could always go back.  
  
"Here we are," Munkustrap said as he stopped her in front of a rather large wooden crate. "This is where Deuteronomy stays when he's not at home."  
  
He knocked on the crate and waited for the reply from inside. Rumpelteazer got the sinking feeling that she was joining someone much like Macavity again. Once she saw the old cat though, all thoughts went out the window. An old, kind looking cat smiled at her and Munkustrap as they entered. He was bigger then the usual cat, giving himself a friendly appearance.  
  
"Hello Munkustrap," He greeted with a nod. "Who is that you have with you?"  
  
"Hello Deuteronomy," he smiled as he pushed Rumpelteazer forward. "This is Rumpelteazer, she wishes to join the tribe. I was wondering if you could give her the test to see if she was fit to join."  
  
"Certainly," the cat said as Munkustrap left. "Now, Rumpelteazer. Are you blind when you're born?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Rumpelteazer said.  
  
"Can you see in the dark?" He asked as Rumpelteazer thought for a moment.  
  
"No, not quite. It can not be entirely dark, there must always be a bit of light so that a cat may see."  
  
"You're a smart one," He complemented as they continued. Almost five minutes later Old Deuteronomy nodded in approval. "Well, you passed the test Rumpelteazer; you may join unless there's something you need to tell me."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief; did he know? She pursed her lips together, contemplating. She sighed as she nodded. "Yes, there is something that you should know."  
  
Deuteronomy sat down as waved his hand to her, signaling her to being telling the story.  
  
"I... I used to work for Macavity" She hung her head as she looked at him, his face remained kind but his eyes were piercing. "I was brought there as a kitten, by my mother. I was an escort, I brought the released cat off the grounds and gave them directions to the general area where there home is. I was a thief, which I enjoyed doing, except for the occasions when I'd come across a Pollicle, and a guard. I was to watch his guest, that's what we called his hostages and prisoners. It made them feel more relaxed and a little less scared. I was also supposed to break their spirits so Macavity could have an easier time getting through to them."  
  
She looked Deuteronomy who requested that she continued. "One night though we got a new guest, nothing unusual. She wouldn't talk though; not for the first few nights. But one night she did. She told me about where she grew up, it was wonderful, and it was here actually. She had a rather good life by the sounds of it. I didn't want her life to be ruined by Macavity. So the next day, when I reported back from a raid, I made a deal with Macavity. I told him that I'd take the queen's place if he'd let her go. He accepted it and I became his new... play thing. A week or so later, I was told to go see him. He gave me my pearls, saying that he was going to give me a chance to see the world. As long as I had the pearls, my contract wasn't valid. Although I could turn them in and go back to my old life. So he gave me back my name and sent me off."  
  
"He gave you back your name?" Deuteronomy asked curiously.  
  
Rumpelteazer sighed. It always confused cats. "We're given a different name while we're in his employment. We don't get our birth names, if you will, until we're retired."  
  
"I see, and what was the name of this cat you spoke of?" He asked as he gave her a searching look.  
  
"She said that her name was Demeter, I don't know if that was a cover up or not. She said her sister was Bombalurina. I recognized that name though; I was her escort for the two days she was there."  
  
"Very well, do you suppose that either of them will recognize you" He asked, concerned of the Jellicles well being.  
  
"I doubt it Sir, all his employees wear black cloaks to hide our fur. Anyways, my fur wasn't in the best of shape until this morning when I finally cleaned it. And I just got my pearls and name too."  
  
"Well Rumpelteazer, unless you go back to working for Macavity, you are welcome to join us." He told her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Sir!" She cried as she gave him a hug. "But please don't tell anyone about... it. I know that there aren't a lot of cats fond of him or his workers."  
  
"I won't tell anyone as long as you start calling me Deuteronomy. None of the 'sir' business." He said as he opened the door so she could leave.  
  
"Well," Munkustrap asked politely as she came back into the sunlight.  
  
"I'm a Jellicle now." She smiled cheekily.  
  
"Wonderful!" He cheered. "Would you like to be shown around?"  
  
"I'd love to." She said as the started their way around. He led her to what appeared to be the center of the junkyard. He brought her on top of the tire and began pointing in various directions.  
  
"Over there is where the kittens are; that's Jennyanydots', she our nurse; that's the pipe to the fallout shelters; this is the tire which goes up to the Heavyside Lair, but only during the ball" he added after Rumpelteazer gave him a look like he was crazy for having her on it. "And this is where we have our Jellicle Balls."  
  
"I see," She said as she tried to remember everything she was told. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Mistofelees," He said as he waved to the tuxedo cat. "You should meet Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. They'll love you." Munkustrap jumped off the tire as she followed him up to the top of one of the piles; that was flat on the top. Sitting up there was a mainly white calico queen and a larger tabby queen, with tiger stripes and leopard spots, who were knitting.  
  
"Hello Dearie," The tabby smiled as she saw Munkustrap. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine Jenny. I'm just showing the new cat around," he added before helping Rumpelteazer take the last step so she could see them better. "Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, this is Rumpelteazer."  
  
"Would you look at that?" The calico cried. "She's the spitting image of Mungo. Brown eyes and all. Although her stripes are no where's near as thick as his."  
  
"That's true," Jennyanydots agreed. "Where did you come from dear?"  
  
"The streets," Rumpelteazer said slowly.  
  
"Of London! That's no place for a cat, especially with that horrible Macavity around. You should thank your lucky stars that it was Munkustrap that found you and not him. It's funny that none of us had seen you though." Jennyanydots rambled.  
  
"I never really got out much. I lived with this tom that used to take care of me. I would only go out to get the food for us. He was killed by Pollicles last week when they attacked." She decided quickly as another tablico popped his head up from the other side of the pile.  
  
"Did you say me name Mom?" He tom asked as he walked over to Jellylorum.  
  
"I did actually, I didn't think that you'd come though. Where's your sister at?" His mother said as she looked around.  
  
"She's down in the kitten area. Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Mungojerrie" Munkustrap said as the tom's head perked up. Munkustrap stood behind Rumpelteazer and pushed her forward "This is Rumpelteazer."  
  
"Hello," Mungojerrie said as he looked at her.  
  
"Hi," Rumpelteazer said shyly.  
  
"Do you think that you could introduce her to the other for me Mungo? I have to go back out." Munkustrap asked.  
  
"Sure," Mungo smiled as if he just won the lottery. He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she linked her arm with his and proceeded down the junk pile. He sat her down at the foot of one of them, across from a crowd of queens around a Main Coon tom.  
  
"Let's see here; snobby, slut, paranoid, quiet, little sister, white, show off, tom whore," Mungojerrie said as he pointed to the cats. "Pawsome" he said as he pointed to himself. "Cutie" He added as her pointed to Rumpelteazer.  
  
"You're so nice," She said through her giggles. "Now let's try it with names."  
  
"Alright; Cassandra, Bombalurina, Demeter, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima, Rum Tum Tugger, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," he said as he pointed to each cat again as Rumpelteazer continued to giggle.  
  
"Well, hello there." A tom purred. Rumpelteazer looked up and saw the Main Coon strutting over towards them. "Who have we here?"  
  
"This is Rumpelteazer, Tugger. She just became a Jellicle this morning."  
  
"Rumpelteazer, that's a beautiful name." Rum Tum Tugger purred as he kissed her paw making her giggle.  
  
"Bug off Tugger," Mungojerrie growled. "It's bad enough you're like this with me baby sister; don't need to start on Rumpelteazer too. Now go back over to your group before they start to leave."  
  
Tugger seemed to take Jerrie's advice and made his way back to the queens after winking at Rumpelteazer. She waved at him while quietly saying. "See you around Tom Whore." As she and Mungojerrie broke out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"So is that everyone?" Rumpelteazer asked as she tried to keep the faces with the names. She and Mungojerrie plopped down on a pile of rags in the center area where Munkustrap brought her.  
  
"Everyone but Skimbleshanks. You'll see him tomorrow though when he gets back from riding the trains. And Bustopher Jones will be by sometime this month" Mungojerrie said as he stretched out in the sun. "Shoot."  
  
"What's wrong Mungo?" Rumpelteazer asked as she watched him stand back up.  
  
"I'm supposed to get the supper for tonight, I should get going."  
  
"Can I come?" She asked as she looked up at him, much like Jellybean would do to her. Jellybean. Rumpelteazer began to hope that she was okay. She was sure that Aconite would be taking care of her.  
  
"Sure, if you want to I suppose." He said as she stood up. "You good at mousing?"  
  
"We're going mousing?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why you got a better idea?" He asked her as a smile came across her face.

* * *

The two walked over to the fish market at the waterfront. Rumpelteazer put down the plastic bag and the long stick she insisted on bringing.  
  
"She that guy over there wrapping the fishes in paper?" Rumpelteazer whispered to Mungojerrie.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" He asked as him looked at him.  
  
"I got him wrapped around my paw." She giggled. "Ever since I tried to steal a fish from him, he felt sorry for me. Now he gives me one whenever he sees me. Come on; he just started on the big ones, now's out chance."  
  
She led him through the crowd to the tall man, smelling strongly of fish. She began to rub against him leg, mewing hopelessly. The man reached down and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Why hello there princess." He crooned. "I didn't see you in a while. I was getting worried." Mungojerrie watched as she nuzzled into the man. "You missed me too didn't you?" Rumpelteazer meowed and began licking the fish off of his finger. "Look at that, you brought a little friend."  
  
He placed her back on the ground and proceeded to stroke Mungojerrie, who began to purr loudly. "You like that little fella?"  
  
"Oh Everlasting Cat that feels good," Mungojerrie replied as the man continued to fuss over him. Rumpelteazer giggled as she went back to the man's leg.  
  
"What is it?" The man asked. "Are you two hungry? You fur looks really good by the way. Just precious with your little pearls. I bet you nicked them didn't you." Rumpelteazer smiled at him with pride. "You know my little girls wanted a cat for a while now. Maybe next time I'll bring you two home with me. Would you like that?"  
  
"Only if you keep doing this," Mungo told him as the man began scratching behind his ears.  
  
"Here you go," The man said as he gave them a fish each. "Remember; don't let anyone know I'm the one who gave you it."  
  
Rumpelteazer licked his face as she and Mungojerrie made their way back towards the bag. She placed both of the fishes in the bag and slid the stick through the handles. She propped the stick on to their backs so the fish bag hung in the middle of them and began to walk back to the junkyard.  
  
"How was that?" Rumpelteazer asked as Mungojerrie's purring died.  
  
"That was amazing?" He said as they went across the street.  
  
"What was? Me manipulating him or the petting he gave you?" She asked as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Both," Mungojerrie smiled, "If he takes us home he better keep doing that. And how did you get so good at getting food?"  
  
"It's all in the presentation," she boasted. "Food's the easy thing to steal; it's the more expensive stuff like jewelry that's harder."  
  
"Like pearls for example?" Mungojerrie asked as he gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"Yeah, I stole them twice. First time I gave it to the tom who was watching me. The second time was after he died. Mice took over his home and I snuck in and got it out; something to remember him by, you know." She said as she looked down at them. "If you want, later I can teach you the art of stealing."  
  
Mungojerrie nodded as both of them walked into the junkyard, fish wafting through the air. They sat down the bag in front of the tire, cats starting to peak out to see what the smell was.  
  
"Supper's here," Mungojerrie yelled, Rumpelteazer tried to cover her ears but failed.  
  
"That doesn't smell like mice," Etcetera said as she came out of the kitten area.  
  
"That's 'cause it's not mice." Mungojerrie told his little sister. "It's fish."  
  
"Tuna to be exact," Rumpelteazer pulled one out and laid it down several cats began to eat at it as Mungo set down his for the others.  
  
"How did you get fish?" Jellylorum asked, bewildered.  
  
"Rumpelteazer taught me how," he said as he threw an arm around her. "She has connections down at the fish market."  
  
"And the meat market on Main Street, not the one on Reeves Street though; I have some enemies at that one." She said sheepishly as the cats became full.  
  
"Can you go to the meat market tomorrow?" Jemima asked as she licked her lips.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Rumpelteazer grinned.  
  
"Wonderful supper Mungojerrie!" Munkustrap congratulated. "I see that you two are getting along well."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that we are." Mungo said as Rumpelteazer began to eat.  
  
"Would you mind doing me one last favor then?" Munkustrap asked as Mungojerrie nodded. "I just got back a few minutes before you did and didn't get the chance to find her somewhere to sleep in the junkyard. And since you have a rather big box I was wondering if you wouldn't mind her bunking with you."  
  
"Not at all Munkustrap," Mungojerrie said. "In fact; I'd be glad to."

* * *

Rumpelteazer was curled up in a corner of Mungojerrie's box. She listened to the rain hitting the ground and Mungo's breathing as he slept. Lightning struck, illuminating the box through the holes in the side of it. 'I_ wonder if they'll let Mitcha into Jellybean's cell to comfort her or if Aconite will_.' Rumpelteazer thought to herself. '_I hope someone's there for her. I wonder if they knew I was released yet, and why. Mitcha probably found out from Aconite. Do I ever miss him. We'd always comfort Jellybean during the storms. He'd rock her and I'd sing her mom's lullaby to calm her down. Aconite's probably singing to her, the poor dear._' Rumpelteazer giggled to herself as she though of Aconite trying to sing. '_Let's hope that Mitcha's doing the singing.'  
_  
She listened as the thunder rolled, drowning out all other noise. _'How can Jerrie sleep through this? I used to curl up with Aconite so I could_ _sleep.'_ She peered up and looked over at Mungojerrie_. 'I wonder if he would mind...'_ She stood up and crept over towards him. She curled up a foot away from him with her blanket and inched over another little bit. Mungojerrie opened his eye slightly.  
  
"Teazer, what's wrong?" He asked through a yawn.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, sorry that I woke you." She said as she wrapped herself in the blanket.  
  
"Don't like the storm do you?" He asked as she nodded. He pulled back his blanket. "Hop in."  
  
"You don't mind?" She checked.  
  
"Not at all." He said through another yawn. Rumpelteazer climbed under his blanket and curled up beside him. He threw his arm around her and nuzzled in. Rumpelteazer nuzzled in to him as well. His breathing has been replaced with purrs much like the ones he had at the fish market. _'Just like Aconite_,' Rumpelteazer thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"Well now doesn't that just melt your heart," a Scottish voice asked.  
  
"What," Rumpelteazer muttered as she began to wake up. "Jerrie what are they talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled into her neck making her giggle.  
  
"I brought Skimbleshanks by to meet Rumpelteazer but I see that you're both rather busy." Munkustrap voice said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rumpelteazer asked as she opened her eyes to see Munkustrap and an orange table with a vest on looking at her. She rolled over and was face to face with Mungojerrie, who was half asleep with his arm still around her waist. Her face turned several shades of red and began to shake him. "Mungojerrie. Wake up."  
  
"What is it," he asked, his mouth now on her cheek, making her giggle again as it moved.  
  
"We have company." She said as he woke up. His eyes darted from Rumpelteazer who was still trapped under his arm, to the doorway where the two tabbies were looking in at them. He quickly removed himself from Teazer, turning red as well.  
  
"Good morning Skimbleshanks." Mungojerrie said trying to act guiltless. "Good time on the trains?"  
  
"I'm sure it 'tis a good morning lad." The orange tabby smirked. "And, aye, the trains were fine."  
  
"That's good," Mungojerrie said nodding. "Skimbleshanks, this here is Rumpelteazer."  
  
"'tis a pleasure to meet ya." Skimbleshanks said as he shook Rumpelteazer's paw.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." She said.  
  
"And I'm sorry about the fright lass," Skimbleshanks apologized. "I should go see Jenny, and let her know that I'm home. Jerrie, you take good care of her." He added before he Munkustrap left.  
  
"Well..." Mungo said a few minutes after they were alone. "That wasn't uncomfortable at all."  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I really made a good impression on him. First night here and I'm already sleeping around with a tom." Teazer said as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think that we should have said it was because of the storm?"  
  
"He wouldn't have believed us anyways." Mungo said as he shook his head. "So, feel like teaching me the basics of stealing?"  
  
"Sure, but first we're going to put you through it to see how much you know first." Rumpel said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

"You didn't get anything?" Teazer asked as Mungojerrie came darting out of the bakery.  
  
"Not true," He gasped as he came to a stop and hid behind Rumpelteazer. "I got away with my life!"  
  
"You have a lot to learn," She giggled. "First, the art of overpowering; physically."  
  
"What do you-" Mungo got cut off as Rumpel tackled him. "Oh.... Ow."  
  
"You want to try again?" Rumpel asked as she got off of him. Mungojerrie immediately tackled her, propelling them down a grass hill. They began to laugh as they rolled down the grass, stopping with Mungo above Teazer.  
  
"Very good," She purred. "But don't get distracted."  
  
"How would you distract me?" He asked menacingly and he leaned down towards her. A small smile crept up on her as she licked Mungojerrie's cheek. Mungo froze for a moment as Rumpel reversed the positions. "I see."

* * *

A/N: And here we are at the end of the second chapter. I have another story in the works, well I just started it yester day and I'm almost done the first chapter. Another Mungo/Rumpel fic. What can I say; they're my favorites. (Let's hear it for rambling! Hip Hip Hurray) Anyways, the third chapter should be up on Sunday or Monday. Most likely Monday because I have the Granville Green on Sunday. And to finish off, I'll like to quote the (hilarious) Cape Breton study from the Island Mania production; "How's she going, bye?"  
  
Scrawler – I did write more CATS soon. Rather soon in fact. I can't wait until you get your next CATS fic up. Your last two were great.  
  
Cettie-8 – Is this soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Super Poet Gurl (review via e-mail) – You love all of my stories, so I wasn't surprised when you liked the one that I actually like. Let's face it. My other ones aren't all that good. Well, you already received this one last week and I didn't hear you thought on it yet so you may as well tell me here.  
  
It's gorgeous outside. Now that you did something constructive with yourself; go chase the ice cream man. He's a good person. 


	3. Fish Man Frank

* * *

month or more has gone by since Rumpelteazer had joined the tribe and taken Mungojerrie under her wing and taught him almost everything she knew about stealing. Mungojerrie did the same to her with teaching her everything he knew about the Jellicle Tribe. Although both had some things that you learn easier by doing it yourself; like break-ins go better when you use hand signals instead of yelling across the room; or not to ask Demeter where she thought Macavity was when ever she screamed the name in warning. The two have become nearly inseparable and at times it was hard to tell the two of them apart. It was always harder when Jerrie was wearing pearls; Rumpel refused to take hers off saying that she felt naked without them. They were rarely Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer anymore; they were now Mungojerrie AND Rumpelteazer; the Notorious Duo.  
  
The two of them were currently stretched out on the hood of the old car soaking up the sunlight before they were to head out to get supper for the kittens.  
  
"She we get some fish this time" Mungo asked as he opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
"I suppose we should go and pay him a visit. Do you think that we should wear our name tags again?" Rumpel giggled as she thought of the signs they hung around their necks the last time they visited 'The Fish Man.' Neither of them were very good at the art of using a pen, so their writing came out looking like a four year old did it. The man was able to make the names out though... thankfully. The two stretched themselves out and began down the street towards the smell of fish.  
  
"Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer; I was hoping that you two would stop by today." The man said as he spotted them coming around the corner. Mungo began purring just at the sight of him, making Rumpel choke on her laughter. Mungo hurried over and began getting pampered affectionately.  
  
"Why can't you do this to me Rumpel?" Mungo purred in delight as she sat beside him.  
  
"You want me to?" She asked as she ran one of her paws down his back, making him shiver.  
  
"Come here you two," The man said as he beckoned to them. They did so only to be picked up and placed tenderly into a cardboard box. They felt it bounce as he walked and he placed it down in the back of a car. Somewhat like the one at the junkyard, only nicer.  
  
"Jerrie, what's going on?" Rumpel asked as a loud noise came from beneath them.  
  
"I'm not to sure Teazer," He said as he put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close. They stayed like that for several minutes; trying to see out the window but not seeing much more then clouds in the sky. The car came to a stop and the man lifted the box out of the car again. They soon found themselves in a brightly lit building and on a sterile metal bed. Numerous objects, much like Mungojerrie imagined Macavity's torture items would look like, were across and a counter.  
  
"Hello Doctor Messing" Fish Man greeted as a woman dressed in a stark white coat walked in to the room. "I brought my little friends here in for a check up before I bring them home to surprise the girls."  
  
"What does he mean by 'check up' Rumpel?" Mungojerrie asked fearfully. The Man picked him up as he left Rumpelteazer on the table.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Rumpel said as she saw the girl in white approach her. She began to check the inside of her mouth, examining the teeth rather closely. _'Come any closer and I'll bite your nose off,_' Teazer threatened as the doctor closed her mouth and picked up her paw. _'You want to see my claws do you?'_ Teazer unsheathed them and went to swipe at the girl who turned around and was now out of reach. _'Where in Heavyside do you think you're going to put that?'_ She immediately became uncomfortable and fell to table, trying not to show pain, which was a pretty hard thing not to do. The 'discomfort' was soon removed for a few seconds of happiness; but then Rumpelteazer felt a prick. A rather PAINFUL prick, near the back of her leg. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, and the pain started to leave.  
  
"She's fine" She told the Fish Man as they switched her for Mungo. They, quick as they could, nuzzled their heads together to comfort each other before they were separated once again. The man said down with Rumpel on his lap, stroking her and talking with the girl. He kept calling her "Doctor." '_She's no doctor though, she's a quack. Injecting something into me and say that I'm fine? It hurt like a son of a Peke! Don't tell him I'm fine when I'm not.'_ Rumpel though bitterly. Jerrie seemed to have the same idea that she was having; he was trying to evade the girl though. _'Stupid, why didn't I think of that?'_ After this 'Doctor' said that Mungojerrie was fine Rumpel was put on the table with him, she quickly went over to him and crouched; ready to strike.  
  
"Do you want the male cat fixed?" The Doctor asked Fish Man who shook his head.  
  
"No, I can sympathize with him. I'm not doing to him what I won't do to me." The man said as Rumpel was trying to hold back her laughter. They went into another room, leaving them on the table as she busted out into laughter.  
  
"Um... Teazer, what did she mean by 'fix the male cat'?" Mungojerrie eyed her nervously.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Rumpel laughed as he shook his head no. She got up and began to whisper in his ear. He jumped back in horror and disgust.  
  
"They can't do that!" Mungo hissed. "That's... that's just not right!"  
  
"They're not going to," She smirked. "Didn't you listen to the Fish Man? Although I do wonder if it was done to Tugger. I mean, he sleeps with all those queens, or so he says, and none of them seem to have gotten pregnant yet."  
  
Mungojerrie looked at her curiously for a minute before laughing too. "That has to be it."  
  
The man came back and placed the two of them into the box again. Same routine as before although the cats were laughing at the thought of the 'fixed' Main Coon. They were picked up again and peered over the top of the box; they were in front of a large white house with blue shutters. The man told them to keep quiet as he began to go towards the house. They heard him open the door and close it soon afterwards.  
  
"Frank is that you," a woman's voice rang out.  
  
"Yes, and sorry that I'm late. Was with a few friends that I want the girls to meet and I brought them home with me." Fish Man Frank said as he began walking again.  
  
"What are their names Daddy," a younger voice asked.  
  
"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer." Frank said as they walked into a different room.  
  
"That's rather odd names, don't you think?" the voice asked again.  
  
"It suits them rather well," Frank said as he picked them up out of the box and set them down in front of three women. They all looked down at the two cats that began to look around. There was an older woman, like Jennyanydots, the mother most likely. Then there was a young one, like the kittens and one that was some where between the two. Not quite kitten; not quite full queen; like them.  
  
"Daddy they're just precious," The middle one said as she began to pet Mungojerrie who began to praise her under his breath. The younger one took Rumpelteazer in her arms and began to play with her.  
  
"Which one is which?" The Jenny like one asked as she looked at them.  
  
"Rumpelteazer's the one with the pearls. She's the one that I would you about from the fish market. About a month ago she shows up with Mungojerrie. I doubt that they're brother and sister or else I would have seen them together before that." Frank said.  
  
"And they're ours?" The youngest one asked looking up at her parents.  
  
"Yes, Lydia," The mother said. "They are."

* * *

"You're going to sleep with me tonight Rumpelteazer," Lydia proclaimed as she picked up the queen from beneath the arms. Lydia carried her into one of the rooms where there were two beds and she was placed at the foot of one of them. The older one of the girls, who they found out, was Olivia, watched as her little sister grabbed a blanket from her doll's bed and tucked Rumpelteazer in. Olivia decided to do the same but merely covered Mungojerrie with it. A few minutes later, the lights were out and both girls were asleep. Mungojerrie carefully stood up and walked over to his trapped friend. Rumpelteazer was wrapped up rather tightly and was having difficulty moving. After a minute or two of the two of them struggling, Rumpel was free.  
  
They jumped onto the ground and walked over to where the girls got the blankets; they each seemed to have the same idea. They threw their blankets up into the bed as Jerrie jumped up into it. She shoved the doll out as Rumpelteazer stayed on the ground and caught it. Much like they would do when they would steal things in high places. Jerrie extended a paw towards Teazer and helped her up. They climbed under the blankets and cuddled up to each other.  
  
"Teazer," Jerrie said as he subconsciously threw an arm around her. "If I did get fixed, would you have mated with me?"  
  
Teazer rolled over and licked the tom's cheek. "What do you think?" She asked before he fell asleep with her face in his chest, purring contently. Rumpel didn't fall asleep as fast as he did, although she didn't move. She loved how it felt under his arm, she felt safe. It almost made her forget about her life before Jerrie, her life as Valjean. She almost forgot the year of hunger, dehydration, fear, false hope, and for the last week; pain and torture. She almost forgot about who she was. She was a thief, a guard, a worker for Macavity. She was living a lie at the Junkyard; she was more truthful at Macavity's base. There was no way around it. She didn't tell anyone besides Old Deuteronomy the truth of where she was before she became Jellicle. So, the reality was that she was keeping a big secret from them; she was lying to them everyday. She'd tell them next time she saw them all. She'd trade everything she had in the world; objects, pearls and memories, for the tribe to fully accept her and to keep this feeling she had in Jerrie's arms. She yawned into his fur and fell asleep after muttering. "I would Jerrie."

* * *

"Let me out of this house!" Rumpelteazer cried a few days later as she tried to claw her way through the door. "I got to get outside; I didn't breathe fresh air in so long!"  
  
"Relax, Teazer," Mungojerrie said as he dragged her away from the door. "You'd think that you'd put that energy to better use."  
  
"Like what," She asked as she eyed him suspiciously. "Do you miss getting petted?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking of," He said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Jerrie," Rumpelteazer asked as he slowly turned around.  
  
"The litter box... " Jerrie said slowly.  
  
"Jerrie, wait." She called after him. "Go on the carpet!"  
  
"What? No, Teazer I'm not going to do that! They'll get mad at us." Jerrie protested.  
  
"Yeah, and throw us outside," Rumpel said as if it was plain as day. "Come on, I won't watch."  
  
"No," Jerrie said sternly as he walked towards the laundry room. Rumpel sat for a few minutes, but got more and more fidgety by the second. She stood up and took off down the hall. She crept into Frank and Bobbi's room, no one was there. She carefully jumped onto the vanity dresser and opened the jewelry box. She grabbed several shiny chains, closed the box and carried them back to the door. She laid them down in front of it and took off to find more things to add to her pile; the pile had grown with Lydia's costume jewelry, books, couch pillows, clothes, and some silverware. Jerrie came back and sat; watching Rumpel make an obvious trail to where everything was. It was very unlike her, she didn't like getting caught. Soon, she began making a stepladder out of the books. He'd watch as she would walk up the books and try jumping for the doorknob; she eventually got it.  
  
"Jerrie, which way am I supposed to turn this thing?" Rumpel asked as the hung off of it.  
  
"Rumpelteazer, what are you doing?" Bobbi scolded as she came around the corner picking up the trail as she followed it. "I swear a tornado just passed through."  
  
Rumpelteazer innocently meowed as she continued to try to open the door.  
  
"Alright" Bobbi sighed as she took Rumpelteazer down. "I supposed that you've been here long enough to know where home is."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Rumpelteazer said as her eyes darted from the doorknob to Bobbi. Bobbi slowly opened the door and the two cats took off outside. Rumpel immediately began cheering "Fresh air, sunshine, grass, **FREEDOM**! Taste that Mungo? It's liberty!"  
  
"Alright, calm down, Teazer. We have to find out how to get to the junkyard." He said as he led her to the road. They looked down both sides of the street, but the all looked the same. "Which way do you think we should go?"  
  
"Mungojerrie! Rumpelteazer!"  
  
The duo turned and saw Rum Tum Tugger and Mistofelees running down the road towards them. They pounced upon them pulling them into a rather big hug.  
  
"We were so worried," Mistofelees cried as he hugged the two even tighter.  
  
"We were terrified when you didn't get back with the food. We weren't sure if Macavity found you, or if you were hit by car, or attacked by a Pollicle, or dying on the side of the road." Tugger added, as he tightened his grip on them as well. "You're mother was hysterical Mungo! Munkustrap sent out a search party just before dark and we followed your sent down to the waterfront, we were starting to think that you both fell in."  
  
"We're going to suffocate soon if you don't get any air," Mungo gasped. The two toms let go of them as they fell to the ground, panting.  
  
"Sorry, we were just happy to see you; we thought that you died," Mistofelees said.  
  
"Thanks, for the optimism" Rumpel said sarcastically. "But we were brought home by the guy from the Fish Market; then they wouldn't let us out for forever."  
  
"Yeah, humans do that to you when they first get you," Tugger said. "My owner kept me inside for over a week."  
  
"Do you two live around here?" Mungojerrie asked as he got his breath back.  
  
"Tugger lives two houses down the road and I live across the street from him." Mistofelees said.  
  
"So you'd know how to get us to the junkyard" Rumpel cheered as she hugged them both, Tugger hugged back and refused to let go. Almost ten minutes later, the three toms walked in to the junkyard, Rumpel still hanging from Tugger who didn't drop her until they were a few feet away from the tire, no matter how many glares he was getting from Mungojerrie.  
  
"Look who we found," Mistofelees said as they cats' heads turned and saw the notorious duo sitting with the two toms. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were immediately thrown to the ground as Jellylorum and Etcetera pounced upon them. Jelly ranting to them about how worried she was and Etcetera just hugging Rumpel, to make sure she wasn't a ghost. After them explaining their whereabouts for the past few days and Rumpel's numerous escape plans, the two found their way back to their favorite spot; laying on the car in the afternoon sun.  
  
"You two better get some rest," Exotica said as she walked by them. "The Jellicle Ball is tonight."  
  
"Tonight!" Rumpel said as she sat up. "The ball?"  
  
"Good thing we got out then," Mungojerrie said as he curled into a ball and fell asleep, like Exotica advised. Rumpel, however, did not fall asleep. _'I can't tell them tonight.'_ She thought miserably. _'From what I was told, it's supposed to be a time of celebration. I'd just ruin it.'_ She slunk off the car and began to walk around the yard.  
  
"Rumpelteazer," The queen turned and saw Jellylorum walking over to her. "Are you busy?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Rumpel said as she shook her head.  
  
"Would you mind watching the kittens for me then? Nobody else is around and I'm, frankly, exhausted. It'll just be for an hour or so, a quick catnap is all I need." Jellylorum explained.  
  
"Sure, don't worry about it." Rumpel told her with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, dear. I'm so glad that Jerrie fell in love with someone like you," She said tenderly as Rumpel started to giggle.  
  
"Jelly, I'm afraid you're wrong; Mungo's not in love with me" Rumpelteazer said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, he's not is he? Then I suppose that you never saw that sparkle in his eye whenever he's around you. And he's much more open to you then he ever was with a queen, even more then he is with me. And... oh, I don't know if I should tell you this – just don't let him know that you know – you remember the night that you two went missing, or should I say taken home? Mungo came up to me earlier that day and he told me that after supper, he was going to go ask Old Deuteronomy if he could do the mating dance with you at the ball." Jellylorum said sincerely.  
  
Rumpel looked at her in disbelief before she adverted her eyes to her paws. "He does love me."  
  
"Rumpel, are you okay," Jelly asked as she saw the tears well up in her brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Rumpel said as she nodded. "I just never remember meeting anyone who actually loved me before." Jellylorum pulled her into a hug and whispered  
  
"I love you dear," much like a mother would. After a few moments of uneasiness, Rumpel and Jelly parted as she went towards the kitten area.  
  
"Hey kits," Rumpel said as she sat down with Victoria, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making flower crowns, want to help" Jemima asked as she handed some flowers to Rumpel who began to weave them together.  
  
"Teazer," Electra spoke, "Do you like Mistofelees?" Victoria became shocked as she smacked the kitten upside the head.  
  
"No, why" Rumpelteazer asked, shocked as well.  
  
"Munkustrap said that you were curious about who he was when you were first brought to the tribe and we always see you looking at him, like you're in love" Jemima taunted.  
  
"He reminds me of one of my friends from the house; at first I thought that it was him, but it's wasn't. And before you start asking, my friend from the house was a friend only." Teazer pressed.  
  
"I knew you didn't like Misto" Etcetera reassured.  
  
"Thank you Cettie," Rumpelteazer smiled as she went back to her work.  
  
"Because you're in love with my brother right?" Etcetera finished.  
  
"What; I don't know! Why would you say that?" Rumpel asked as she felt herself blush.  
  
"Well, you're always with him, and giggling and smiling. And you cuddle up together when you sleep together; which is pretty much always..." She rambled.  
  
"Okay, I get your point" Teazer said as she cut the kitten off. "Why did you want to know if I liked Misto though?" She asked, hoping it would get the spotlight off of her.  
  
"Because Victoria does," Jemima sang.  
  
"Oh really, and when did this happen" Rumpel asked, as she felt the invisible spot light dim.  
  
"I don't know. A week or two ago." Victoria mumbled.  
  
"Are you going to dance with him at the ball?" Rumpelteazer asked with a smile as Victoria shrugged. "Come on; if you dance with Mistofelees, I'll dance with Mungojerrie."  
  
Victoria looked up at the smiling queen as the kittens cheered her on to take the deal that was offered. The kittens obviously liked playing matchmaker. _'Just like Munkustrap,'_ Rumpelteazer thought. _'Leaving Mungojerrie to show me around and then sharing a box... I'll have to thank him later.'_ Victoria extended her paw, Teazer took it and they shook.

* * *

(Enter the Jellicle ball from the CATS Video/DVD/Play here. I'm not writing it, you either know what happens or you don't)

* * *

Mungojerrie, Mistofelees, Rum Tum Tugger and Rumpelteazer slowly made their way back to Victoria grove, talking about that night's ball.  
  
"I don't see why they got so angry!" Mungojerrie yelled. "It's not like we took any of their stuff; we just went across the street and grabbed a few knick knacks. They didn't have to throw it away. Now we'll have to steal some glue to fix them. They don't seem to mind us stealing when it's food for them."  
  
"And I don't see why you didn't dance during my song as much as the others did Rumpel," Tugger said as he looked down at the queen.  
  
"I was talking to Skimbleshanks, and still laughing at Munkustrap and Mistofelees. That was hilarious at the beginning of Jenny's song." She explained. "What was the deal with Grizabella anyways?"  
  
"She left the tribe years ago, it wasn't like she was banished from it; she just left" Tugger explained. "She said that we were becoming too dull for her taste and went and joined a new tribe; so she became exiled from the Jellicles. I supposed that she seen the wrong of her ways though and that's why she decided to some back; either that or she realized how good she had it here. The other tribes heard of her sleazy reputation and refused to allow her into theirs."  
  
"But it couldn't have been worse though," Rumpel stated as she looked between the toms for reassurance. "Right?"  
  
"Yes it could have been worse Rumpel," Mistofelees told her. "She could have been a worker for Macavity" He said as he gave a sideways glance at Mungojerrie.  
  
"I don't work for Macavity alright, only a lowlife would" Mungojerrie yelled. "I don't know why everybody's saying that!"  
  
"Because there has been reported sightings of a cat, fitting descriptions going to and from Macavity's Lair, that's why" Mistofelees said.  
  
"I don't think that you work for Macavity Mungo," Rumpel told him as she gave him a hug.  
  
"He better not," Tugger said defensively. "Because if he does, he better run."  
  
"Why, what would you do about it?" Mungojerrie asked defensively.  
  
"Kill you," Tugger said simply "Kill you twice if you hurt our little princess."  
  
"Oh, so I'm a Princess am I now" Mistofelees said jokingly. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stopped in front of their house as the other two continued down the street. They trotted up the walkway and reached the door as Frank was leaving for work. After saying something about how they must have been bar-hopping all night, the cats made their way to their beds, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm I really don't know what to say.... My cousins are leaving today and I'm writing the test for my beginners tomorrow. That's' pretty much it. My mind's a blank; probably because of the fireworks.  
  
Scrawler – I hope that your cat cherishes his new name. I have the whole story written out, just going to post a new chapter every other day.  
  
Sank Kingdom Scribe – Two of your favs... characters? Yes, I was watching The Lion King with my little cousins before I wrote it; I suppose that it just stuck. I'll try to get the second story up soon.  
  
Jemi Gr – He might get her to steal bread, who knows? Well, Macavity obviously but that's beside the point. Yeah, it probably was a little angst. I'll try to watch my spelling more and I love the Tugger scene too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Armitage – Thanks; and don't worry, I will continue writing. 

Now, off to the tent to sleep.....zzzzzzz


	4. Emotional Rollercoaster

CHAPTER 4: Emotional Rollercoaster

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer walked into the junkyard later that afternoon. Rumpelteazer had been unusually quiet the past hour, since they woke up. In fact Jerrie wasn't sure if she even said a word, she just mumbled answers half heartedly and he was beginning to worry. He asked her what was wrong a few times but all he got out of her was 'stomach'. Several cats were out in the central area, lazing around after last nights events. The two passed the tire, as Rumpelteazer stopped. She looked at it and got on, Mungo continued to walk.  
  
"Everybody" Rumpel said as the cats slowly turned towards her. "I... I need to tell you all something. A confession really. It's about what Bombalurina said last night about Mungojerrie working for Macavity. He doesn't. Trust me, I know; I... I would have seen him there if he did."  
  
"Did Macavity capture you too," Demeter asked as she looked up at her.  
  
"No, he didn't" Rumpel said as she licked her dry lips. "He employed me. I was one of his workers..."  
  
"You work for Macavity!" Pouncival yelled.  
  
"That's how he knew the ball was tonight!" Another cat yelled.  
  
"You gave him the information!"  
  
"Helped him steal Old Deuteronomy!" Cassandra declared.  
  
"No, no! You guys don't get it..." Rumpelteazer yelled, tears brimming her eyes, and trying to fight off the accusations.  
  
"We get it perfectly fine Rumpelteazer!" Tumblebrutus hissed. "Tried to buddy up to us so you can kidnap Demeter and Old Deuteronomy again! Well it won't work again!" The crowd of cats; except the three bewildered toms from Victoria grove and the kittens cheered.  
  
"What's going on here," Old Deuteronomy asked as he stepped up onto the tire with the queen. Munkustrap and Alonzo quickly jumped up to shield the leader from Rumpelteazer as they pushed her down; hissing and claws out.  
  
"Stay away from her Deuteronomy," Munkustrap cautioned as he tried to cover the large cat as good as he could. Deuteronomy looked down at the struggling queen, who was trying to stand again but seemed to have lost the will to.  
  
"I tried to tell them..." She croaked as she looked up to him with shining eyes. Old Deuteronomy parted the two toms and helped the small queen to her paws.  
  
"It seems like you didn't get the whole story out." He told her. "Try again."  
  
"They won't listen to me though," She said as she cast a sideways glance at the sea of unhappy faces.  
  
"They'll listen to me though," He comforted before turning to his tribe. "You all seemed to have jumped to conclusions. I have heard all of her story and have nothing against her, and by the looks of it you haven't even heard half of it. She told me this before she became Jellicle; and was still accepted. After all, she no longer works for him.  
  
"She told me that she was once a worker for Macavity; in fact the day she joined the tribe is the same day she was released from his employ. She was an escort; thief, and still is one from what I heard; and a guard; but never did she harm anyone. From what I heard, she wouldn't even kill a bug. She was released because of a deal she made with Macavity; a prisoner's freedom for her. It was accepted and then she was freed a week later so she could see everything she missed out on as a kitten. She was so concerned about the hostages' well being she would give them her food; or in the case I was told about, give up her innocence to ensure that they wouldn't be emotionally scared by him."  
  
The Jellicles were silent and looking at the tablico queen, who was looking off with a few tears rolling down her face. Demeter slowly stood up and came up to the tire.  
  
"Sing me a song," she said softly as Rumpelteazer looked at her. "Sing me Jellybean's lullaby."  
  
"You'll owe me," Teazer said with a small smile. "You'll have to sing the first line to it."  
  
"Valjean," Demeter asked as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"That's not the first line" Rumpel told her as Demeter ran and hugged her. Munkustrap and Bombalurina stood in shock at the queen, terrified of Macavity, who was graciously hugging one of his workers.  
  
"I wanted to find you for so long to thank you," Demeter said, louder then expected. "When I was led off the grounds, I asked the tom with me why I was free. All he told me is that it was because of Valjean. Thank you so much. Don't tell me that you gave yourself to him for me though."  
  
"I won't say it then" She said simply as Bombalurina stepped up. Demeter parted from Rumpel as the tall queen took her place.  
  
"Thank you for saving my little sister," She said into her shoulder. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we can ever repay you."  
  
"Forgiveness," Rumpel said softly. "That's all I want."  
  
"Forgiveness for what? Comfort, caring, friendship?" Demeter asked as if the request was preposterous.  
  
"Then acceptance," she decided.  
  
"Does anybody here see why we should not accept her?" Old Deuteronomy asked the tribe. Everybody looked around but nobody raise their paw in protest, they merely apologized for the indictments as they left. Munkustrap and Alonzo apologize for pushing her down before Alonzo was dragged away by Cassandra, who shot death glares as they left. Mungojerrie slowly walked over to her, face showing utter disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe it." He said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mungo," She said as she hung her head.  
  
"I can't believe that you actually had the guts to go up there and confess. I would have been sick to my stomach."  
  
"Oh I was, trust me." Rumpel told him as she turned towards Jellylorum. "I'm sorry that I'm not the kind of cat you thought I was."  
  
"No, you are. You're truthful, and that's what I saw in you." She said before bending down to her level. "And I see that you love my son too."  
  
Rumpel flushed under her face fur and turned back to her other-half who was smiling profoundly.  
  
"I love you Teazer" He said as he put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her up into a rather loving kiss. (I mean a kiss, not a lick. Licks aren't romantic!) They pulled apart and noticed the small crowd of cats watching them. The two turned red as Rumpel whispered 'I love you too' back to him.  
  
"Teazer, this isn't how I expected it to be like," Mungo said as paused for a moment. "But I figure that if you have the guts to confess all of that, I figure I should have enough guts to ask you this; will you be my mate."  
  
"What do you think" she asked as she saw his face drop. Rumpel looked at him for a moment, before sighing "of course I will." She threw her arms around his neck and the crowd 'aww'ed.  
  
"If you wish," Deuteronomy said as the notorious duo looked at him. "We may perform the ceremony now."  
  
The cats looked at each other for approval before nodding. Deuteronomy was about to start when Etcetera told them to wait. She ran off to the kitten's area and came back with the floral crown she wove; she tenderly placed it on Rumpel's head, smiling brightly. Mistofelees changed Mungojerrie's blue collar to black, for a more formal look. After a nod from the crowd; consisting of Jellylorum, Demeter, Bombalurina, the kittens, Rum Tum Tugger, Mistofelees and a rather apologetic looking Munkustrap; signaling that they were ready, the ceremony started.  
  
"We are gathered here this beautiful afternoon" Deuteronomy began, "to join Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer as mates in the eyes of the Everlasting Cat. Every now and then we are blessed to find someone like us emotionally; and in this case, physically, that we want to share our life with. They are lucky enough to find love as young as they did, and feel such a bond between them" The two tablicos hung on to every word that was spoken from the wise tom, smiling greatly. "Mungojerrie, do you wish to have Rumpelteazer as your mate?"  
  
"Yes, Deuteronomy" Mungojerrie said through a smile, making Rumpelteazer giggle.  
  
"Rumpelteazer, do you wish to have Mungojerrie as your mate?"  
  
"Of course I do," She giggled but said it with great honesty.  
  
"If anybody has an objection to why these two shouldn't be mated, speak now or forever hold your peace." Deuteronomy paused for a moment of silence as the crowd remained silent. "Then with all the power vested in me by the Everlasting Cat and the Jellicle Junkyard; I now pronounce you, mates." Old Deuteronomy leaned in towards Mungojerrie and whispered; "You may kiss her again if you wish."  
  
Mungojerrie took Old Deuteronomy's suggestion to heart and did so. The cats clapped and cheered, causing the mates to turn red once more.  
  
"What is going on," Tantomile asked as she and Coricopat sauntered in.  
  
"Deuteronomy just mated Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer" Bombalurina explained as the two were getting congratulated.  
  
"That's wonderful," Coricopat smiled. "We were just saying how we felt great happiness from the two of them; although there was always a darkness with Rumpelteazer."  
  
"Did you just get here," Bombalurina asked as the Dark Twins nodded. "Rumpelteazer used to work for Macavity; she's the one who freed Demeter."  
  
"That would explain it," Tantomile nodded as if that was what she expected to hear. "Tell them 'congratulations' for us."  
  
"I will," the red queen said as the twins continued to walk through the junkyard. The crowd stayed together for the rest of the day, huddled up around the tire, just talking. Every now and then; a cat would walk by and apologize to Rumpel and congratulate the duo. Late afternoon began to turn into the evening and the four from Victoria Grove were getting ready to leave. They were about to go around the corner when a tall, thin red tom stepped into view. The toms nearby made a wall with themselves so the menace could not get through and Jellylorum began to usher the kittens to the fall out shelter. Demeter and Bombalurina began to lead Rumpelteazer towards it as well.  
  
"Relax Jellicles," Macavity hissed. "I'm not here for your precious leader again, I'm here on business. I need to see Rumpelteazer."  
  
"Fat chance," Mungojerrie hissed. "There's no way I'm going to let you see her."  
  
"I came here alone, trust me. You may all stay and watch if you want, I just need to speak with her." Macavity claimed as Rumpel broke from the two queen's grasp and walked through the wall of toms.  
  
"What is it Macavity?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I came to give you this; I thought that you may want it," He said as he gave her a flat rectangular box and turned to leave. "It was Aconite's."  
  
"Wait," Rumpel said her voice full with fear. "What happened?"  
  
"I know nothing more then what Marius told me." He said solemnly.  
  
"Then what did he tell you?" Rumpel pressed.  
  
Macavity sighed as he looked at the queen. "They were returning from a heist last night and figured to go through Victoria Grove, they were taking the shortcut. They sworn they saw you and asked two toms nearby; the toms said that it was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Aconite knew your real name. They began talking more and Aconite asked if you and Mungo were friends. The toms claimed that you were practically mates. Marius said that Aconite got this look in his eyes like his heart broke and his world stopped all at the same time. He took off and ran in to a road. The car couldn't stop in time; I'm sorry. We buried him earlier today; he's out back with the others if you wish to visit. According to Mitcha, he truly did love you." Macavity whispered as he left the junkyard. Rumpelteazer looked at the box and walked through the toms, as if she didn't even notice them. She climbed onto the roof of the car and sat down. She carefully removed her crown and opened the box. Mungojerrie, Tugger and Mistofelees slowly approached her.  
  
"Are you okay love?" Mungo asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"Stupid Pollicle..." She cried. "Why did he have to go and do that?"  
  
"I feel awful," Mistofelees said as he sat, ears pressed to his head. "It was Tugger and me that were talking to him."  
  
"If we knew that Teazer we wouldn't have said that you might have well have been mates." Tugger agreed as the area cleared, leaving the four of them alone.  
  
"Why did he have to run into the streets? Why couldn't he have just continued the shortcut to the base? Then he would have been safe!" Rumpel spat as she threw the black cloak she pick up out of the box. "He'd still be here."  
  
Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around the weeping queen as she picked up a group of folded up pieces of paper.  
  
"What's that," Tugger asked as he looked at them curiously.  
  
"It's our letters; we would always write down our feelings down. We'd rarely send them though." She unfolded one and laughed. "He still has the one I gave him. 'I ought to strangle you! I was terrified that Macavity got the Death Threat I wrote to him. You better run next time I see you Ac, because if I catch you...' Here's one that he wrote; 'My Dear Valjean, I was talking to Mitcha and she made me realize something. She made me realize that I love you. Not the kind of love we have for Jellybean, but true love. I'm not sure if you feel the same way, or if you ever will, but my feelings will never change. I'm not sure what I'll do if you ever fall in love with somebody; but I know that he'll be lucky enough to have you.' You'll throw yourself in front of a car; that's what you'll do." She put everything back in and closed the box up. "Let's get home."

* * *

Mungojerrie rolled over and fell out of the doll bed, dragging the blankets off with him and waking up Rumpelteazer in the process. She grumbled and tried to steal the blankets back from him but Mungo had a death grip on them. She tried to swipe at him but was too tired and her arm ended up just hanging down an inch away from his face. Olivia strolled over and scooped up the queen in her arms. Rumpel purred lightly as she felt herself drifting off, the hallway phone rang, bringing her back to life. Olivia put her on the ground to tend to the phone and Rumpel flopped down on to Mungojerrie, waking him up. The two slowly stood up and nuzzled each other; they grew more together, if possible, over the two weeks since they became mates. They crawled into the kitchen, and slowly ate their breakfast before heading back outside.  
  
"Etcetera better like her birthday present we got her," Mungojerrie yawned. "We'll give it to her tomorrow and then we can sleep. I can't believe it took us all night to do it." He complained as they made their way towards the junkyard.  
  
"Let's just hope that it was worth it." Rumpelteazer reminded him. Her nose began to twitch as she picked up a rather pungent smell. She looked at Mungojerrie and he looked as if he smelt it too. The mates took off down the road; trying to get to the junkyard in time to warn the others but they were blocked off, two feet in front of the junkyard entrance. Pollicles, five of them, looked at the two cats with sick smiles on their faces. The cats turned around but were cut off by one of the Pollicles, who was easily three times bigger then them.  
  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" The Pollicle asked as he barred his teeth. "It looks like Jellicles, smells like Jellicles, so it must be Jellicles."  
  
"Wait," a Bloodhound Pollicle said as he approached Rumpelteazer as sniffed. "Well I'll be, it's one of Macavity's workers. I didn't have one of you in a while."  
  
"Stay away from her" Mungojerrie hissed, arching his back and extracting his claws. He looked at the Pollicles, sending them death glares as the Pollicles glared back at them. A Pollicle leapt towards them and Mungojerrie scratched him across the face. Then the other Pollicles jumped at once, going to aid their comrade. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer began swiping at and biting anything that moved. A rather large Pollicle back- pawed Mungojerrie and sent him flying into a telephone pole with a rather sick thud. Rumpel turned and saw him lying lifelessly on the ground. While her guard was down she was thrown into the chain-link fence separating them from the junkyard. She propped herself up and lunged at the nearest Pollicle who shoved her into the ground, hit her head on the pavement, and slipped out of consciousness. A black cat stepped out of the junkyard, eyes blazing with anger. He slowly advanced on the Pollicles, unleashing his claws and sending every last one of them scattering like sheep. He looked at the two felines, carried them a few feet in to the junkyard, and ran off to find help.

* * *

"Oh my head" Rumpel grumbled. Every part of her body ached beyond belief. She could vaguely remember what happened before she passed out. All that she could really remember was pain and Mungo slamming into the telephone pole. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself inside Jennyanydots' fridge, lying on a soft bed. She looked to the other side of her and saw Jerrie, still out, and covered by a blanket much like she was.  
  
"Oh, good you came through," Jennyanydots said as she saw Rumpel's opened eyes.  
  
"What happened Jenny," She asked, head starting to spin.  
  
"Pollicles dear," Jenny said; jumpstarting Rumpel's memory. "They attacked you and Mungojerrie."  
  
"How did we get here then," She asked, struggling to remember.  
  
"Rumpus Cat. He found the two of you knocked out on the road, drove them off, brought you two back inside and came to find me." Jenny explained as she handed Rumpel some medicine.  
  
"So, what's the damage?" Rumpel asked as she closed her eyes and took the medication.  
  
"You two are both going to be fine, just a little dazed for a day or so. Mungo's going to have to take some medicine for his head and you're pregnant." Jenny said simply as she looked over a sheet.  
  
Rumpel felt her eyes shoot opened. "I'm what?"  
  
"Pregnant dear," Jenny smiled. "And as far as I can tell your kittens are going to be fine. You should have them within a month or so."  
  
'_I'm pregnant..._' Teazer thought to herself. '_I'm going to be a mom. Mungo's going to be a dad.... I suddenly feel sick_.'  
  
"I feel like I was just hit with a ton of bricks..." Mungo complained as he began to come back to life.  
  
"Are you ready for another blow?" Rumpel asked, feeling sicker by the minute. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Teazer, please don't joke about stuff like that." Mungojerrie begged.  
  
"I'm not joking Jerrie, Jenny just told me. We're going to be parents in a month." She breathed as she looked over at him. His face, much like how she was feeling.  
  
"Parents," he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. He grabbed her paw and said; "That's wonderful" before they both went to sleep. Jennyanydots stood beside the door, smiling at the two cats as she felt someone tap her gently on the shoulder. She turned and saw Munkustrap standing behind her.  
  
"How are they," He asked quietly, not wanting to wake them up.  
  
"Fine" Jenny nodded. "They just fell asleep. Mungojerrie's going to be a bit more dazed then usual for a little bit and Rumpelteazer's expecting."  
  
"Expecting" Munkustrap gasped. "Kittens!"  
  
"What else would it be? I must say that it came at a good time too, the kittens are growing up; it wouldn't have felt the same here without little ones around." She sighed deeply. "Why don't you go back outside and tell their friends the news. I know that they're still out there."  
  
Munkustrap nodded, casting one last look at the tablicos, peacefully sleeping and with slight smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Etcetera" Mungojerrie said as he hugged his little sister. Rumpel smiled at her as she tried to conceal the box with the kitten's present inside. She got off rather easy, all she had to do was say that her kittens were bothering her and she wouldn't have to move. So she simply sat on the box and nuzzled her queen-in-law. Etcetera was ecstatic; she was showing them everything that she got for her birthday and claimed that she got to spend a whole hour with Rum Tum Tugger who gave her a lick on the cheek before he left. Jerrie's face went rather sour as Teazer giggled at the clashing personalities of the siblings.  
  
"I bet it's nothing compared to what we got you though," Teazer giggled as she stood up and picked up the box. "Close your eyes."  
  
Etcetera did so as Jerrie picked up a piece of a mirror as Rumpel went behind her. She opened the box and pulled out a simple pearl bracelet and attached it around the queen's neck.  
  
"Alright, open your eyes," Jerrie said as his sister did so. Her eyes widened in amazement as she looked at her reflection.  
  
"It's beautiful," She gasped as she touched them, almost as if to see if they were real. "I love them."  
  
"I'm glad," Rumpelteazer smiled. "We tried to find one that would compliment your fur and I think this one does the trick." Rumpel leaned in and whispered. "And Rum Tum Tugger loves how pearls look on a queen. Why don't you go show him?"  
  
Etcetera nodded as she bounded off and Jerrie shot Teazer a glare.

* * *

A/N: Another 'Les Miserables' reference; Marius is the one who fell in love with Cochette; and another chapter for my devoted fans. The second last one sadly. But the new story should be up within a week. So should the website; well, hopefully it will be. All my little cousins are gone so I have more computer time. So let's rejoice because I got my beginners on Tuesday. If you live anywhere in the Strait Area I suggest that you stay off the road.  
  
Arimtage – Thanks. I read a story where they all lived close together before... I can't remember what it was about though. But it was good; that's about one of the only things I can remember.  
  
Scrawler – Thanks, I love the last spoken line of the story too. Rumpel's been up to a lot; especially in this chapter. 


	5. And so, the story ends

Chapter five: And so the story ends...

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sat around the house with their female pets. They would usually be at the junkyard but they slowly began going to the junkyard less and less the further along that Rumpel became. At first she didn't think that it would stop her any, after all she was the first pregnant cat she came in contact with but soon the 'Motherly Instincts' had kicked in and she'd stay at home to rest. She'd encourage Mungo to go to Junkyard whenever he could so that they didn't have the whole tribe stopping by for an update; but most of the time he wasn't far away from his mate.  
  
"Do you think she's up to something?" Olivia asked her mother as she watched Rumpelteazer. "She's so affectionate lately."  
  
Rumpelteazer continued to brush up against Olivia's leg, purring. Olivia reached down and Rumpel jumped in to her arms, nuzzling her face. She could hear Mungojerrie purring happily from the other side of the room as Lydia played with him. Rumpel licked the human's face lovingly, before nuzzling it again.  
  
"It's a hormone rush 'Livie." Rumpel purred. "Jenny said that I would have one and you're the lucky one that I chose to share it with. Now, you may pet me, just watch out for my stomach." Olivia began stroking Rumpelteazer, who contently purred louder.  
  
"She's starting to get fat," Bobbi noted. "We may have to put her on a diet."  
  
Rumpel tried to growl but it was drowned out by her purrs. She was set down on the ground as Bobbi said that it was time for the girls to get to school. The two cats watched as their owners left.  
  
"Can you believe her Mungo? She said that I was fat!" Rumpel grumbled. "It's the kittens, not me."  
  
"I know love," He said as he licked her cheek. "Come on, Teazer, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
The two walked across the cold kitchen floor to their bowls of cat food. They began to eat in peace for a minute until Rumpel felt a cramp in her side. She winced in pain but it soon passed. Although it came back a few minutes later; Jerrie noticed this time.  
  
"Are you okay," he asked warily.  
  
"It feels like I just got clawed... now it doesn't." She explained. "It's the weirdest thing. I..." she said before she doubled over in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mungo asked; more worried this time.  
  
"Jerrie, go get Jenny," Rumpel gasped. "I'll be in the basement."  
  
Jerrie froze for a moment before taking off. Trying to figure out what she was talking about but he soon clued in. He ran as fast as he could out of the house and across numerous streets, rarely stopping. He tore into the junkyard, skidding to a halt in the center.  
  
"JENNY" Mungo yelled as he tried to breath. "JENNY"  
  
"Jerrie what's wrong," Jellylorum asked as she came into view.  
  
"Mom, I need Jennyanydots.... Rumpelteazer.... kittens" He gasped. He mother turned around in search of them Gumbie cat as other began to appear; curious to what they yelling was about. Soon the Gumbie cat bustled out of her box. After making sure that she had everything that she needed; she, Jerrie, and the whole tribe began to make their way towards Victoria Groves. Mungojerrie panted as they ran, trying to fill them in on what happened that morning. Several people stopped and watched as a dozen cats ran across the street and to the back of the house. Jenny ran through the downstairs door and shut it; leaving the rest of them outside. Mungojerrie's ears flattened to his head as he heard his mate's screams of pain.  
  
"Don't worry Mungo," Munkustrap comforted. "She'll be fine."  
  
"I heard this story about a queen who gave birth to 23 kittens once. She was in labor for two days." Tugger said, as he thought aloud. Rumpel screamed again from inside as Jerrie laid his head down on his paws. Tugger slinked back as he received several glares from the cats. They continued to wait until long into the afternoon; some of them took naps, others tried talking; Mungojerrie, however, stayed silent and still. Tantomile and Coricopat were curled up in a ball near the back to the yard, sleeping peacefully; an indoor yell was heard and the two awoke, looking rather scared.  
  
"Something is wrong," They said at the same time. The yard, and as far as they could tell, the house, became deathly quiet for a minute. Nothing moved and the only thing that was heard was Mungo's heartbeat in his ears before another shout rang through. The twins walked up towards Mungo and sat on either side of him.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked them; fearfully. '_Please let Teazer be okay_' he prayed to himself.  
  
"We're not certain" They confessed as they closed their eyes; and tried to sense the danger from the basement. After another agonizing half hour, Jennyanydots stepped out as the other cats came to life and crowded around. Mungojerrie could feel himself shaking with anticipation.  
  
"Congratulations Mungo" Jenny breathed. "Rumpel gave birth to three kits; two queens and a tom." The crowd began to murmur with excited voices. "But, one of the queens didn't make it. I tried everything I could think of but the other two were coming as well. From what I could tell she's was stillborn from the Pollicle attack." She slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry"  
  
"How's Teazer doing," Mungo asked quietly.  
  
"She's fine. You can go see her if you want." She offered as she led him inside. She went to the other side of the basement as Mungo slowly approached his worn out mate. She looked rather peaceful; eyes closed and sprawled out on her back on a pile of pillows with a blanket covering her. He sat down beside her and grabbed her paw, causing her eyes to flutter open.  
  
"Hey" She breathed; a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Hey love... How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Fine I suppose" Teazer said before she paused. "Did Jenny tell you?"  
  
"Yeah," He nodded sadly. Silence fell upon them again as Rumpel squeezed Jerrie's paw, getting his attention.  
  
"I named her already," Rumpelteazer said with a sad smile. "Precious."  
  
"It's perfect... what about the others?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"I was thinking about naming the tom Varley... after Aconite. He wrote in his journal that it was his birth name. And the queen, Gibb; after my mom."  
  
"Varley and Gibb ... I love it." He said as he gave her a lick and Jennyanydots appeared with two small bundles. She handed Mungo a mainly black calico cat and an orange tabby with black stripes to Rumpel.  
  
"How are they Jenny," Rumpel asked, still in a tizzy after her experience with her first born.  
  
"They're fine. The queen's a bit smaller then the tom but she'll grow" Jenny reported as she gently stroked the head of the kitten that Rumpel was holding. They heard a gentle knocking on the door as Demeter poked her head inside.  
  
"Can we come in?" She asked timidly. The three nodded as the group entered, trying to see the new arrivals.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Etcetera said quietly. "They're so tiny."  
  
"You were once that small" Bombalurina informed the kitten.  
  
"They're gorgeous" Mistofelees smiled.  
  
"Do you want to hold one Mom," Mungojerrie asked as he handed his mother the kitten he was holding.  
  
"My first grandkit," Jellylorum crooned. "What's its name?"  
  
"You're holding Varley" Rumpelteazer said. "This one is Gibb. Do you want to hold your great-grandkit Gus?"  
  
The old theater cat smiled and held the small ball of fur with experience. His paws trembling slightly from his palsy stopped as he rocked the kitten. A smile broke out on his face as the other gathered around to look at the new Jellicles.  
  
"Uh.... Munkustrap," Rumpelteazer stammered. "Can... can we give Precious a proper burial and possibly send her to the Heavyside Layer?"  
  
"Precious," Munkustrap mouthed as he looked at the twins. The two looked over at a small shoe box that Jenny was covering with a blanket. He nodded as he began to understand. "Sure Rumpel, I'll make sure she gets there; don't worry."  
  
"Thank-you" Teazer mouthed as she gave him a hug. Mungojerrie nodded his thanks; not as open with his emotions as Rumpel was. They heard heavy footsteps above them as they all arched their backs defensively.  
  
"The Humans are back," Mungo sighed. "They'd have a fit if they saw all of you down here. We'll stop by the junkyard as soon as possible."  
  
The cats nodded in agreement as they began to leave; Alonzo and Munkustrap lifted up the shoebox and carried it out. Mungojerrie laid the kittens down next to their mom and quietly closed the door after bidding them all goodbye. He could hear the girls calling for him and Rumpelteazer. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and starting meowing.  
  
"Jerrie is that you" Lydia asked as she opened the upstairs door. "You silly kitty, what are you doing down here? Is Teazer with you?"  
  
Jerrie meowed a reply and waited for the little one to reach the bottom of the stairs. He trotted over to the pillows as Lydia's eyes grew wide. She turned around and proceeded to yell.  
  
"Mom! Olivia! Come here! Quick!" The two did so, making quite a bit of racket as they moved. "They had kittens."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Bobbi said as she knelt down by the four cats, two of them who began to nurse.  
  
"They're so cute" Olivia crooned. "Can we keep them mom?"  
  
"I'll talk it over with your father. After all, these two are destructive enough. Although the kittens may calm them down, or at least wear them out."  
  
"Did you name them," Lydia asked teasingly as Mungo nodded. Lydia began to guess the most ludicrous name, causing Mungo to growl.  
  
"I'll write it out for them tomorrow okay love" Rumpel half sighed as he laid down beside her. Bobbi and the two girls went upstairs, allowing the duo to have some time with their kittens that were currently sleeping. Jerrie felt his mate move as she began to clean Varley. He propped himself up as he began to do the same to his daughter. After a few minutes the little kittens were clean and the two Jellicle cats were sleeping, wrapped in the blankets and purring contently.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, four to be exact, and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were circling Gibb and Varley, lovingly named Jo and Drew by their pets, glaring at them. The pets convinced Fish Man Frank to allow them to keep the kittens. The kittens stared ahead, looking at their parents every now and then but only receiving a fiercer glare. They tried their best to stay still; inheriting their mother's energy was not helping them, and tended to fidget every few seconds.  
  
"Where is it?" Mungojerrie asked as he stopped in front of Varley.  
  
"Where's what" The kitten tom asked, staring at his father.  
  
"You know what;" Rumpelteazer proclaimed. "Where's the yarn at?"  
  
"We didn't see it," Gibb spoke, very firmly. The parents continued to stare at their kits before nodding in approval.  
  
"Good job, now get ready." Jerrie said as he picked Varley up by the scruff of his neck and revealed the ball of yarn he was sitting on. Teazer rolled it back to the pile by rocking chair.  
  
"Why did we have to do that again," Gibb asked as she bounded by her brother.  
  
"Incase you two inherited a love of thieving like me and your mother. Half the fun of it is not getting caught. We were just preparing you." Jerrie said as he nudged the window open. He picked up his son once more and jumped out as Rumpel landed with Gibb in her mouth. They allowed the kittens to run around in the lush yard for a bit as they breathed in the fresh air and the smell of freshly cut grass. The tablicos picked up their off springs once more and brought them across several roads. They dropped them off outside a rather high chain link fence; the kittens walked the length of it between their parents. They took in the smells and the feel of concrete beneath their padded paws. They continued to follow their parents but broke free once they spotted 'uncle' Tugger and 'uncle' Mistofelees who would always stop by to see them when the humans were gone. Gibb ran for the mane cat with few steps and didn't properly stop until she ran into his leg. The tom picked her up, sat her on his lap and continued to flirt with the other queens and princesses. Varley went straight for the two toned Tom saying that he learned a magic trick. The kitten pointed at a rock and told the elder to close his eyes; he threw the rock away and cried 'abracadabra' and allowed the Tom to see again. He smiled profoundly as his idol acted surprised and requested to know how it was done.  
  
The parents perched themselves on top of a pile with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum who were crocheting. The two queens smiled warmly at the cats who returned after a two month leave; although Mungojerrie was still seen around from time to time Rumpel wasn't.  
  
"How are you dear," Jenny asked as she continued on her crochet.  
  
"A little tired, they have too much energy" Rumpelteazer admitted as she began to talk about the kittens.  
  
"They'll do that to you for a while" Jelly said as she started a new ball of yarn. "But once they get older they'll start taking care of themselves."  
  
"So did we miss anything while we were gone?" Mungojerrie asked as he stretched out in the sun and closed his eyes; rather relaxed.  
  
"No not too much, Tugger and Bombalurina fought again... I think that's it. Although most of us missed your antics; even though we didn't admit it, the junkyard was just too quiet." Jellylorum mussed.  
  
"That's not all," Jenny said. "A cat came looking for you Rumpel. She was disappointed that you weren't here and wanted us to tell you that she'll be waiting in the field... and block B, cell 4." She added as she cast a quizzical look at Rumpelteazer.  
  
"B4..." Teazer repeated to herself. "That was... " She gasped as her eyes became wide in realization. "Do you mind watching the kits while I run out?"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Macavity?" Jerrie accused as he glared at her.  
  
"Well... not exactly." She stammered. "But it's really important Jerrie; trust me or come with me. Your choice, either way I have to go to the field."  
  
"I'm coming," Jerrie said as he stood up and looked at the two older queens "As long as you don't mind watching the kittens for an hour or so."  
  
"Just don't get into trouble" Jellylorum said sternly. The two nodded and Rumpel jumped down and began her way out of the Yard with Mungo close behind her.  
  
"So what's so important about B4?" Mungojerrie asked as they crossed a road and found themselves in a more rural part of the town.  
  
"I worked in cell block B and in the fourth cell is where mine and Aconite's baby was" Rumpel explained as Jerrie stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What" he hissed as his mate turned around.  
  
"Not that kind of baby Mungo," Rumpel reasoned. "But we raised her. She was brought there when she was a month old. Just like Gibb. She still needed to be taken care of and I was the one on duty when Aconite brought her in, I was only six months old at the time, so was Aconite. He took her from the A block because the guards there were abusing her and he knew that she deserved better. So we began to take care of her; singing to her when she couldn't sleep; keeping her company when the storms frightened her; making sure she got enough food; watching her when she was sick..."  
  
"Sounds a lot like what you do for the kittens at the Yard" Mungo recognized.  
  
"It is; the only difference is that she was the only kitten there." Rumpel insisted as they began walking again. "So she was the baby of the group; our baby if you will. I'm not sure why Macavity allowed us to keep her, hopefully not for his pleasure."  
  
Mungo nodded silently as they came up to an overgrown field that was oh-too- familiar to Rumpelteazer and rather ordinary to Mungojerrie. She slowly began her way in and stopped at a fork, with two well worn out paths, only to be separated by a piece of glass that used to scare Rumpelteazer late at night.  
  
"Jelly Belly Beanie Baby" Rumpel called softly. "Jellybean, where are you?"  
  
A rustle and foot steps were heard as Mungojerrie began to hiss. The steps stopped as the ground became silent once more.  
  
"Don't be afraid Jellybean," Rumpel coaxed. "It's safe, it's only Mungojerrie." She paused for a few moments; silence remained, her words obviously not convincing her that it was safe. "Midnight," Rumpel sang delicately. "Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory?"  
  
"She is smiling alone" a sweet voice rang out. An orange spotted queen came into view and ran to Rumpelteazer as fast as she could. Rumpelteazer hugged the smaller queen happily who began to cry.  
  
"Are you alright Sweetie" Rumpel asked as she wiped away the queen's tears.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that... Well you left and then Aconite died... and Mitcha was freed and... I was so scared." Jellybean cried as she hugged her again.  
  
"Bean, its okay, don't worry." Rumpelteazer comforted. "When was Mitcha freed?"  
  
"About a month ago" Jellybean sobbed. "From what I was told; she found out that she was pregnant with Macavity's kittens and she killed herself. She didn't want to be the reason he got an heir."  
  
"She's gone..." Teazer asked as her voice broke; remembering her best friend. She felt Jellybean nod into her chest as tears dampened it. Teazer placed a tender kiss on the young one's head before she began to cry herself. She felt Mungojerrie's strong arms wrap comfortingly around her.  
  
"Who's that?" Jellybean asked as he stopped crying and looked up at the tom.  
  
"This is my mate, Mungojerrie. Mungo, this is Jellybean; my adoptive daughter." As Mungo extended his paw to greet her as she did the same. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would know somewhere that I could go." She said timidly.  
  
"Do you suppose that Deuteronomy..." Rumpel began as she looked at her mate.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Mungo said, knowing what she was thinking. "Come on Jellybean, I think that we have the perfect spot for you."

* * *

"So you have your own kits," Jellybean asked, marveled as she was shown her new home.  
  
"Yes, Varley and Gibb" Mungojerrie said as he tried to fill in his new 'daughter' as much as he could. Rumpelteazer smiled as she watched the two talk. Jellybean was accepted and Mungojerrie adopted her as his daughter, much like she did over a year ago. She quickly became friends with Etcetera who shared the same energy and her little siblings who like the idea of someone that could stand up for them. '_She's alright Aconite..._' Teazer thought to herself, hoping that it would reach her departed friend. '_And I promise you that she always will be. I'm not getting rid of the pearls like you and Mitcha got rid of yourselves. I'm keeping them... I only wish that you would have thought a bit straighter; then maybe I could be telling you this in person. It's amazing how your past always become your future now isn't it._' She felt a tear roll down her cheek. '_I miss you, and just for the record, I did love you._..' She watched Jerrie trying to fight off his kits while begging for mercy and then setting them loose on Alonzo. '_But I love Jerrie so much more_' She thought as she nuzzled her head against his and watched the sun set on their family.

* * *

A/N: Sadly, this was the last chapter. And incase you're wondering the names of Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie's kittens are after the actors who portray them; Jo Gibb and Drew Varley. Congratulations if you picked up on it, if you didn't, well then you need to watch the movie or at least do your research.  
  
Jemi Gr – Feel free to burst out into song. I do it a lot. And I'm glad that it was a good cheesy. Mmmm, cheesy.... Damn; now I want Kraft Dinner. I'm proud that I can pull off cheesy. I should have done Javert. I was watching Les Mis. Movie downstairs and the last person I saw was Marius so that was the first name that came into my head.  
  
Raven-Maiden08 – I agree with you completely! And I'm glad that you loved it.  
  
I should have the next story up in a week. I'm working on the last chapter right now. And the site coming along too. I just hope I don't need to make another linking site in order to host all the stuff. **Toodle Loo.**


End file.
